Taking Control
by Peaceblossom26
Summary: Just a tiny snippet that takes place during the comprise of the Nemesis. Someone is worried about Soundwave.


Takes place during the Nemesis being taken over. Don't own anything, just Love Soundwave and Transformers.

Taking Control

The noise was deafening. Screeches, shouts, metal hitting metal; it was all happening so fast and it was all around her. A young woman with long dark wavy hair crouched down by a metal panel by the wall. She could feel the metal floor beneath her shaking. And she was too. What was happening? 

A few minutes before, she was peacefully listening to some instrumental music Soundwave had downloaded for her, as she played quietly by herself in her secret quarters. Suddenly the noise and the commotion started. She hide for a while but then she began to worry about her friend. Was he safe? She took the chance, facing the risk and headed out of hiding to find her friend. And the chaos was frightening. All around her noises were blaring, the screeching of metal and the floor, it shook beneath her. Then took off like a bolt of lightening down the corridors of the giant ship seeking out her titan friend Sounwave. 

She saw all the vehicons around her scrambling about, they were trying to figure out what was happening. She tossed herself to the side quickly just avoiding being stepped on by one of them. With all the noise and commotion she managed to make her way through the halls unnoticed. 

And then she heard the eeriest voice she had ever heard in her life. A strange menacing voice was threatening the decepticons. It wanted to control the ship. Her heart grew even more fearful. Where was her friend. Where was Soundwave. She heard a voice speaking, the one called Megatron. She had asked Soundwave about him once. She asked why he was so loyal to the giant decepticon leader. 

But her titans only reply was silence, but she could tell there was a sadness in his silence at the time. But right now all she wanted to do was find him. Find her friend. Avoiding several vehicon feet, she saw doors slide open and inside stood Megatron, Soundwave and other decepticons. 

Megatron was trying to let the voice know the ship would not be controlled by anyone other than himself. But the giant leader was having some trouble she could tell. Then she saw Soundwave. There he was. At his leaders request, Soundwave extended his metal cables and tried to interface with the ships main computer, but he was shocked in return. 

The young woman was scared. Not for herself, but for her friend. She hated to see him hurt. She ran in forgetting about her own safety and made her way towards her giant friends position. She ran around the giant leader who was angered to know his ship was being compromised; and slid to a stop behind Soundwaves foot. She looked up at him. What happened, he was frozen somehow. Megatron left the room, probably to find a way to regain control of his ship. She stood there, rubbing her hand on Soundwaves foot. 

"Soundwave?" 

Silence. But a silence not of his choosing. She leaned her head against his foot, a tear rolling down her cheek. Her friend was frozen. She leaned against him, rubbing her hand on his giant foot. "Oh Soundwave. I'm so sorry. I wish I could something to help you. I hate to see you hurt." She sat there a while, burying her face against his foot as her tears fell.

After a while, she stood up and took a breath. "I cannot sit here and do nothing. I have to do something. Why is this happening?" And with that she ran out into the hall and down the corridor. She stopped and ducked behind a wall as she saw three teenagers running through an adjoining hall. 

"Human teenagers? What are they doing here?" She asked.

For the whole time she lived aboard the Nemesis, she was led to believe she was the only human on board. She silently followed them. Soundwaves skills had rubbed off on her. She saw the giant red doctor slumped against a computer console, and the teenage boy climb up his leg. What was happening?

Soundwave was always kind and told her of the ships duties and what he did there. They shared much of her past and some of his, even sat one night by a giant window together to gaze at the stars. She learned his world was far beyond them and she wished she could see it. But recently, he had been distant from her, not sharing much of his work, even his feelings were being kept clouded from her. Why was he keeping secrets from her now all of a sudden?

If he had told her some of what he and his shipmates were going through, maybe she could help somehow. Though human and small she was, she was sure there were times the decepticons could have used someone small to their advantage. All she ever wanted from her whole relationship with her dear Soundwave was to feel needed somehow. 

She was happy he started to share his feelings. Years of war can hurt a person, and being able talk was a good thing. Though she knew her Soundwave barely spoke to her, he shared his feelings with her in other ways. 

The boy was trying pull something out of the console. The young woman's eyes widened as she saw the giant red doctor, Knockout she had heard the other vehicons call him, begin to move as the frozen affect was wearing off. She looked with fear. Should she warn the boy. Surely the doctor had menacing plans in mind for him. 

Just then, a bright blue light flashed as a strange portal opened up. She hid quickly as another giant orange and white titan came through. The young woman closed her eyes before she heard the red doctor being hit by the orange and white titan. She opened her eyes to see the portal was closing and Megatron standing in front of the red Doctor. 

If they were moving now, that meant Soundwave was able to move too. She avoided Megatron giant foot just before he was about to step on her and ran out of the room. She saw many vehicons regaining consciousness and nearly screamed when she saw the strangest looking robot thing she ever seen. It looked like a giant metal beetle of some kind. Its teeth razor sharp. She took a breath and hurried along, avoiding as many metal beings as she could.

She had to kind Soundwave. Was he ok. She had to know, to see for herself. Even if it meant putting herself at risk. She came and saw Soundwave rubbing his head. She hurried to him and tapped his foot. 

"Soundwave? Are you ok?" But he didn't take notice of her. 

She took a breath then lifted her skirt a bit before proceeding to climb up his long leg and up his back and over his shoulder. Thank goodness he was alone for the moment or someone might have noticed her. She tapped his shoulder she sat on. And then he turned his giant head to face her. His mask let out a soft beep in reply. He had saw her. "Are you alright? I saw when you got shocked. I was so worried. Soundwave, I'm afraid. What's happening?" She leaned against his mask.

Soundwave raised his long finger and toughed her shoulder gently as a series of soft beeps as buzzes could be heard. He was glad to know she was safe during all that had happened. A pre-recorded voice came. "Don't worry partner, you're safe with me." If it was not because her heart was pounding in her chest, she would have smiled at the western voice. She wished Soundwave would use his real voice with her, but his movie recordings were humorous. 

"I know I am Soundwave." She held his finger to her cheek. "I just wish I could be of more use to you." 

The Nemesis was far from getting back to normal, but one thing was clear, Soundwave would always have his friend, and she would always have her Soundwave.

THE END


End file.
